


photograph in a wallet

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [9]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: "Uncle JB, do you have a boyfriend?""Yes, I do."Cue tears.In which Yugyeom is surprisingly emotional about Jaebeom's relationship status.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 21
Kudos: 205





	photograph in a wallet

Jaebeom rings the doorbell to his sister’s place and waits for someone to open it. He shuffles in place to take his shoes off. He’s pretty tired from both work and his workout, and grateful that his sister invited him over for dinner. He can’t find any energy left to cook for himself.

The door opens and he comes face to face with Jinwoon, his brother-in-law, who until last week, had been stationed south with the military. He breaks into a grin.

“Hey, hyung,” he drawls, dodging a pinch easily. “How’s vacation treating you?”

“It was going well until I saw your pointy face,” he shoots back just as quickly. “Get inside.”

The table is set and Yerin intercepts him when he passes the kitchen to carry out bowl of mixed rice. They settle in their chairs and Jaebeom finally realizes that the house is quiet. 

“Where’s Gyeom?” he asks, glancing around as if expecting the kid to come zooming out. He’s been so preoccupied with everything else that he’d forgotten. He should have remembered, because all Jinyoung could talk about that day was Yugyeom. 

Yerin sets her utensils down and looks at them seriously. “He went to bed saying he wasn’t hungry. But,” and she leans forward, lowering her voice. “something happened at preschool today. I went there to pick him up and Jinyoung—you know Jinyoung, right, Jaebeom?” 

He nods, slurping up his noodles. _Does he ever._

Jinwoon has a puzzled expression on his face. “Jinyoung?”

“His teacher. Usually when I pick him up, he’s all energetic and eager to leave, but today he was sound asleep. Jinyoung said he started crying out of nowhere and—”

Jaebeom tunes out part of her explanation. He’s already laughed about it with Jinyoung. The teacher was worried until Jaebeom teased him for having charmed a three-year-old. But he’s not going to say any of that to his sister.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” Jinwoon says, helping himself to food. 

The talk turns to when Jinwoon’s break will end and to Jaebeom’s music. He doesn’t want to talk about his job to them, especially not his brother-in-law, because without a doubt, his next question will be:

“You write so many songs about love, and you’re still single, huh?”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes while his Yerin scolds her husband. “Actually,” he starts, and his heart is in his throat, “I met someone.” Yerin freezes in place, turning to look disbelievingly at him. 

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“When?”

“Few months ago.”

She’s hesitant when she asks, “Is—is it serious?”

Jaebeom flushes pink but doesn’t waver. “Yes. I hope so, at least.” He sets his chopsticks down. “Noona. I really like him.”

There’s a stunned silence that goes round the table. It’s not disapproval, he knows this. No, Jinwoon is looking at him proudly in a sort of ‘atta boy’ way, and his sister reaches out to squeeze his arm. She’s happy for him. She’s thrilled, emotional that her little brother is happy. 

Jinwoon whoops, fists banging the table a bit. “JB’s gotta boyfriend! JB’s gotta boyfriend!” he singsongs, mocking him, staying just out of reach. 

Before Jaebeom can do anything more than mutter ‘aishh’ under his breath, a small voice asks from a corner of the room, “What?”

The three adults twist in their seats to find Yugyeom at the door, holding his stuffed toucan and looking around uncertainly. 

“Gyeomie, you’re awake?” his father asks. “Don’t you want to eat?”

Yugyeom shakes his head, tottering a little closer to his uncle. “Uncle JB has a boyfriend?”

Jaebeom smiles down at him, arm squeezing around the back of his chair to ruffle his hair. _Yugyeom must be happy_ , he reasons, _how many times has the kid talked about me? How many times has he gone around saying I was grumpy because I didn’t have one?_

“Yeah, Gyeom. I do.”

Yugyeom chews on his lip for a moment and then sniffles. Alarmed, Jaebeom goes to stand up but the toddler is already wailing, fat tears rolling down his cheeks again. There’s some exclamation from his parents but Jaebeom kneels down and gathers the child in his arms. 

“Gyeom? Hey, Gyeomie, why are you crying?” He doesn’t receive an answer. He doesn’t understand why the kid is crying. Jinyoung said he asked the same question to him and began bawling, but that’s surely because Yugyeom likes Jinyoung so much. Jealousy, perhaps. 

Oh. _Oh._

Jaebeom’s read somewhere about this. _Yugyeom’s attached to me_ , he thinks, _very much so. He’s scared that once I have a boyfriend, I’ll ignore him or something._   
He knows how to fix this.

“Ah.” He rubs Yugyeom’s back and gently pries away the arms around his neck. “Gyeomie.” The boy shakes his head, not willing to hear anything. “Hey, listen to me. I’m going to tell you a secret, okay?” Yugyeom looks up through his tears and he nearly chuckles at how easily a child’s attention can be diverted. “It’s a secret that only grown-ups know, so you have to promise you won’t tell anyone else.”

Yugyeom stops sobbing, but the tears don’t cease. 

“Do you know where money comes from?” Jaebeom hopes beyond hope that what he’s planning works out. “It comes from your wallet. Only grown-ups have one and they carry it around with them wherever they go.”

“Even you?” The kid has stopped crying at least. 

“Even me.” Jaebeom diverts the conversation for a moment. “Hey, Gyeomie, you remember everything, right? You remember your mom and dad and me, even when you’re not with us, right? You’re very smart.” The boy agrees. “But when people grow up, they have a lot of thoughts, because of work, or school, or stuff like that. So sometimes, it’s not easy to remember the people you love. So do you know what grown-ups do?” 

Yugyeom’s completely drawn in now. “What?”

“Remember how I said grown-ups carry their wallets wherever they go? Do you know why?” Jaebeom leans forward and cups a hand around his mouth like he’s giving away a highly sought-after secret. “It’s because grown-ups keep a picture of the people most important to them inside their wallet so they can look at it and remember.”

The boy’s eyes widen. “Show me.”

So Jaebeom reaches into his pocket and draws out his wallet. He flips it open and turns it to show his nephew. In the transparent vacancy is a picture of their family: his mother, his sister, Jinwoon and Yugyeom. 

The three-year-old jabs a finger at the small photo. “That’s me! And mom and dad and Halmeoni.”

“Yeah, it is. Because you guys are the most important to me.” Jaebeom gestures to the wallet himself. “See. There’s only one spot to put a picture, so it has to be only the best people.” Yugyeom lets out an ‘ohhh’ and he laughs under his breath. “Gyeom-ah, you know why I’m telling you this secret?”

Yugyeom shakes his head. 

“It’s because, whatever happens, Uncle JB will always have Yugyeom in his wallet. Uncle JB always loves Gyeom. Just because I have a boyfriend now doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you behind. Okay?” Jaebeom wipes the boy’s teartracks carefully and hoists him to his feet. “Does Gyeom feel better now?”

Yerin and Jinwoon have soft smiles on their faces from the interaction, but they don’t say anything to him as he sits back down and lifts Yugyeom into his lap. The boy makes a face at the vegetables Jaebeom offers him, but a word from his father is all the persuasion he needs. 

“But who is he, Jaebeom?” Yerin asks curiously, no longer afraid to broach the topic with her son in the room. “Is it someone we know?”

Jaebeom wipes Yugyeom’s messy chin as he structures an answer. “I’m not telling you just yet. I’ll bring him over after the 28th.”

“Why the 28th? That’s nearly a month away.”

“He has an exam that day and he’s already stressed about it. I don’t want to scare him by introducing him to you guys.”

Yerin hums, reaching over to place some meat on his plate with her chopsticks. “Invite him to dinner.”

“I will, noona.”

**Author's Note:**

> aigoo yugyeomie


End file.
